deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tonygameman/Simon Belmont Bio Info
After BangJang96 made his Sparkster bio, he asked me if I would request someone and I suggested Simon Belmont as he didn't have a bio though Trevor Belmont (from other games and that Netflix show) did have that. Some feats and info can be shared with other Belmonts. Simon Belmont whips DEATH BATTLE for his clan! *Alias: Wielder of the Holy Whip *Species: Human *Age: 23 *Height: 6'0" *Weight: Unknown *Birthplace: Romania *Birthdate: Circa 1669 *Hair: Blonde (NES games), Red (Chronicles/Judgment) *Eyes: Depends on his appearance *First Appearance: Castlevania (1986) *Occupation: Vampire Hunter *Theme: Vampire Killer - Super Castlevania 4 Music Extended Feats/Misc Info *Crossed a collapsing bridge while dealing with Medusa Heads *Defeated the Giant Bat, Rowdain, Wizard, Medusa, Stained Glass Knight, Mummy Men, Frankenstein, Man Eater, Water Dragons, Koranot, Ghost Dancers (Paula Abghoul and Fred Askare), The Creature, Werewolf, Sir Grakul, Gaibon, etc. *Held his own against a doppelganger while it relentlessly attacked Simon *Defeated Carmilla to obtain the Magic Cross, who is capable of possessing living beings *Defeated Slogra and Gaibon, two of Death's most loyal servants **Slogra can use his spear to shoot fireballs, Simon even broke his spear to the point where he resorted to his own beak as a piercing weapon *Vanquished Death itself three times *Defeated Dracula three times (the 3rd time only counts in the case of the US version of Super Castlevania IV) **In Kid Dracula, Dracula defeated Galamoth who himself is much more powerful than the Time Reaper, who was destroying the very fabric of time around at least two timelines *Gathered the remains of Dracula's body that were hidden cross Transylvania to revive him, only to kill him on the spot *Teamed up with Konami Man, Konami Lady and various Konami characters in the Wai Wai World series *Participated in DreamMix TV: World Fighters and New International Track & Field alongside the likes of Solid Snake, Sparkster, Optimus Prime and Bomberman *Fought against Ray, Sheena, Brad and Browny in the secret boss of Contra: Hard Corps as a mixture of him and Simon Masato Physicality *Strength **Can easily tear through walls with just a single lash **Can destroy the shields of the Axe Knights **Can push back a steel gear with the Vampire Killer at ease, as doing so causes it to move faster in one direction **Can latch onto grapples, swing his way from one platform to another and remain latched for as long as he wants **Can cause a earthquake by punching the ground in Lords or Shadow, powerfully enough to knock down nearby grounded enemies or destroy them in one blow **Killed Medusa and several of Dracula's underlings **Destroyed Death itself **Whipped Dracula's head off **Backhanded a zombie several meters away **Strangled a merman to death **Broke a werewolf's back **Killed Dracula three times ***Dracula is highly superior to Olrox, who created a dimension of infinite size ***Dracula is the perfect counterpart to the Christian God, which created the universe ***Dracula is the most powerful avatar of Chaos, an abstract being with the power to create a whole universe filled with galaxies and stars ***Galamoth, who is stronger than the Time Reaper, pales in comparison to Dracula's power ***Dracula is highly superior to Menace, a being capable of maintaining Hell, which is composed of six whole dimensions, one of them filled with entire galaxies **Comparable to Alucard, who can summon meteors and Neutron Bombs **Defeated the Time Reaper, who has the power to destroy the entire space-time continuum *Speed **Can swing the Vampire Killer 91 times in three seconds as seen in his Hyper Attack: Vampire Killer from Castlevania: Judgment **Manages to dodge the Lightning Bolt spell from Dracula **Able to swing the Vampire Killer at speeds so fast that the human eye can't keep up with it **Fast enough to avoid a large crystal pillar that rises from the floor which could crush him to death in one blow **Can move faster than the human eye can track **Can stop axes and fireballs in mid-air **Can dodge meteors summoned by Dracula **Can keep up with Dracula ***Even when he was a kid, Dracula was able to shoot fireballs that could travel to the Moon in two seconds ***Comparable to Dracula, who is superior to many items and enemies that can utilize realistic light and move in tandem with it *Durability **Survived a long distance fall down to the underground stage and didn't take damage **Can withstand falling stones bigger then his head that would otherwise kill the normal person **Can withstand the incoming trap of a rolling stone that would otherwise crush a normal person's bones **Can survive a dip in magma **Survived a fiery inferno as a chandelier fell to the ground and caused a fire **Can take hits from Death, whose attacks target the soul **Can survive all sorts of attacks from Dracula **Can survive the Lightning Bolt spell from Dracula **Manages to survive upon Dracula's Castle completely collapsing upon him ***Despite appearing as a mere castle, Dracula's Castle is actually an entire dimension **Can stay in the poisonous swamp for a total of 25 seconds before finally going down **Is highly resistant to attacks that turn him into stone as he will only remain that way for two to three seconds until he takes damage or until the effect wears off **While inflicted with Dracula's deadly curse, defeated Dracula to free himself from it *Intelligence **Is so skilled with brandishing his whip so well he won't injure himself in the process **Is a master at fighting the paranormal **Arguably strategic **Has over 10 years of combat experience and training **Managed to solve Romania's riddles to locate Dracula's scattered remains **Made through most traps Equipment *Vampire Killer **Once known as The Whip of Alchemy **Was originally a less powerful magic weapon created with alchemy by Rinaldo Gandolfi **Has the power to destroy the Creatures of the Night and vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties **Has few forms ***1st form: Leather Whip (the weakest form of a whip) ***2nd form: Thorn Whip (is longer and deals out twice as much damage) ***3rd form: Chain Whip (retains the same length as Thorn Whip and deals out much more damage) ***4th form: Morning Star (deals even more damage and increases range, being added on a tip of the Chain Whip) ***5th form: Flame Whip (the most powerful form with a whip being engulfed in flames) **Vampire Killer can strike twice per whiplash instantly (this was shown in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin the moment Jonathan Morris unlocked the Vampire Killer at it's full potential) **Capable of elemental damage such as fire, ice and lightning **Can destroy dark magic projectiles as powerful as Death's Giant Skull attacks as seen in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood **Can shoot a short-ranged fireball from the tip of the Vampire Killer **Can even utterly shatter dark-based weapons as powerful as Death's Scythe, which is a divine weapon in it's own right (even through Death can reform his Scythe at will) **The Vampire Killer will still deal damage to any Creature of the Night by simply touching it, this is evident as Simon in Super Castlevania IV has been seen brandishing the whip and letting it rest while enemies near-by if they get near it for any reason, they will take damage from it **The wielder of the Vampire Killer can feel the whip's powerful rage whenever the wielder is near the presence of those who abandoned humanity such as vampires **Despite the fact it's mainly used against Creatures of the Night, the Vampire Killer can still deal significant damage to those who aren't related to them as the Memory of Richter Belmont could actually defeat Jonathan Morris with only a few lashes **Can be used to scale up and down walls or to swing from platform to platform **Can block or deflect certain small projectiles (Arrows, small fireballs, etc.) and magic *Dagger **Also known as Knife **Is thrown forward quickly in a straight line to inflict low damage **Can be thrown three times in a row **Is most effective when thrown with dead-on aim **Is the fastest of sub-weapons **Item Crash: Thousand Edge ***Also known as 1,000 Blades or Thousand Dagger ***Simon throws knives forward in a continuous motion. These knives paralyze enemies upon impact *Axe **Is normally thrown forward and upward in an arc **Is most useful for attack airborne enemies, or those which wait on higher platforms and are out of reach **When used against large monsters, the axe can sometimes do multiple hits if staying in contact with the enemy throughout it's trajectory **Item Crash ***Simon levitates into the air while axes rotate around him in a circle. The axes then fly out, damaging all enemies on-screen *Holy Water **Also known as Fire Bomb **Is thrown forward in a short arc, causing weak damage against any enemy in it's path **Once it hits the ground, the bottle will shatter and flames appear upward, damaging any enemy in it's flames repeatedly for a few seconds **Item Crash: Hydro Storm ***Also known as Hydro Typhoon or Divine Storm ***Simon points into the air while shouting "HYDRO STORM!" A rain of holy water upon enemies, dealing high amounts of damage to all enemies on-screen. This storm will move with Simon and dies out after several moments. This can also destroy candles and fake walls *Cross **Also known as Boomerang **Simply spins once thrown forward until it reaches the edge of the screen, and then returns the way it came from like a boomerang **Catching it allows Simon to throw another one sooner **Item Crash: Grand Cross ***Also known as Grand Cruz, Holy Cross or Cross Crash ***Simon accumulates energy, then he levitates into the air, covered with a large light beam, and giant crosses are summoned, from the floor to the air, to revolve around the beam which then spreads out, dealing damages to all enemies on-screen *Stopwatch **Can be used to freeze all enemies in place for 5 seconds **This however won't be able to freeze some of the more powerful enemies in place but may also slow some of them down **Item Crash ***Simon summons four clocks that do the same thing as the normal Stopwatch. When they end their countdown, each clock will fire a bolt of lightning straight ahead as they vanish *Javelin **Is thrown in a low arc **Usually cannot go through walls or floors, but have the added ability to inflict continuous damage on the spot they land *Laurel **Grants Simon a short duration period of invulnerability of 10 seconds **Allows him to rush through enemies and their attacks without fear of injury in addition to plowing through various hazards such as the poisonous waters of a marsh with no ill effect **Has eight of these and will use one should Simon have to *Garlic **Deals damage over times to enemies that touch it **Looks like a fleshlight **Can summon certain gypsies in certain parts of the cemeteries *Silver Knife **A more powerful version of Dagger **Can pass through multiple enemies the moment it's thrown *Gold Knife **The most powerful version of Dagger **As powerful as Vampire Killer itself **Can burst into flames on contact, setting enemies on fire *Bible **Spirals around Simon, protecting him from damage **Deals a small amount of damage to nearby enemies with it's pages **Item Crash ***The Bible flies into the air and duplicates, like satellites, above and behind Simon. These rotate at a rapid pace forming a symbol in the air, which then blasts a rainbow-colored powerful beam straight ahead *Silk Bag **Allows Simon to carry up to twice as many Laurels and Garlics as before *Oak Stake **Are used to shatter orbs containing the remains of Dracula **Can be thrown in a manner similar to Dagger, only much slower **Any enemies in the stake's path will be on contact regardless of defensive strength **Can be only used once *Sacred Flame **Throwed in a small arc to the ground **When it lands, a pillar of fire slowly rises from the landing spot and slowly trickles down **Any enemy caught in the flame suffers successive damage during the pillar's duration *Diamond **Also known as Ricochet Rock or Rebound Stone **Can be thrown downwards at a 45 degree angle **Bounces off any surface it strikes and does this repeatedly every time it strikes a surface for a while **Item Crash ***Simon points into the air and, from his finger, numerous stones are sent upward, damaging enemies above him. Once about 8 stones are accumulated in the same place, a flash will fill the screen, damaging all enemies *Red Crystal **Allows Simon to see invisible platforms that moves up and down **Increases Simon's magic power **Can actually drain a water-logged area in order for Simon to pass through an area **Can summon a tornado that will transport Simon from one place to another *Rosary **When picked up, destroys all enemies on the screen **Can prevent enemies from respawning *Invisibility Potion **Drinking this potion makes Simon invisible and intangible for a few seconds **Kills any enemy instantly upon contact *Herb **A magical herb that heals any and all damage that Simon has taken *Rib of Vlad **One of Dracula's remains **Despite being a single bone, manifests as a shield that can block/deflect projectiles *Nail of Vlad **Allows Simon to break blocks with his whip instead of using Holy Water *Eye of Vlad **Allows Simon to see the locations of hints hidden in breakable walls Spirits *Spirit of Belnades **Uses her cloak to shield/protect Simon from enemy attacks or stage hazards **Can be used to absorb damage *Spirit of Schneider **Offers an offensive cover of arrows with his crossbow **Automatically attacks any enemy within range Techniques (Judgment) *Air Ability: Simon can use the whip to pull of vertical or horizontal lashes of the whip *Binding Whip: Simon whips the enemy towards him. Base Combo for either Rising Whip or Holy Ruin *Rising Whip: Simon will charge the Vampire Killer and hit the enemy vertically upwards *Holy Ruin: Simon will unleash a rush of energy from a simple punch from the Vampire Killer *Dancing Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon will toss the Vampire Killer at a short range. It deals little damage, but can annoy his chosen enemy. *Twisting Arrow: Simon can pull off a torpedo dive at his enemies. Higher jumps means better hits *Whip Tornado: Simon charges his whip and does a 360 degree spin that hits everywhere around him *Sudden Impact: Simon charges, spins and slams the whip in front of him, piercing all defenses with a rush of energy *Hyper Attack - Vampire Killer: Simon charges at his enemy and hits them onward to connect the Hyper. He charges his whip and the Golden Cross on his back glows brightly. He rushes at his victim while they fail to block unable to comprehend his speed and power. Simon whips his victim five times vertically and charges his whip another time with more power before hitting his victim another ninety three times creating an illusion of a sphere. Simon ends it with a final two powerful hits totaling the combo to 99 hits. Simon lands on the ground and explains to his victim the power of a Belmont Weaknesses *Has a very short temper in the Lords of Shadow continuity *Lacks in the armor department **This doesn't matter too much, considering how ridiculously durable Desmond is (meaning Simon is at least his equal) *A lot of his weapons are more effective on dark beings than normal ones *Spirits take away magic power; once it runs out, they can't be used anymore *Is weak to mind control and possession as seen in the final boss sequence in Mirror of Fate Simon: To prove myself a true Belmont, even legends must fall before me. Category:Blog posts